


All For Love

by lostinthesounds



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, the100 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 03:52:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13628052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthesounds/pseuds/lostinthesounds
Summary: They say if you love someone, let them go.Bellamy Blake let Clarke Griffin go.He’ll be damned if he doesn’t stick by her side now that they’re together again.Even when she gets hurt and yells at him.God, even then Bellamy wouldn’t leave.





	All For Love

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot based off a scene I've had in my head for a while! I was originally going to make it a longer story, but some aspects of it weren't fitting well in my head regarding the plot so I came up with this! I hope you enjoy this, thank you for reading xoxo (the tilted writing in the beginning is a flashback incase you don't realize!) it's a bit fast paced also.

 "Bellamy _I'll be fine, just go help Monty with finding the flame to open the bunker door. That's more important" The seriousness in Clarke's voice was clearly evident to Bellamy. Polis was basically a pile of rubble and he didn't feel confident in leaving his partners side. It could collapse at any time, any day. However, he knew that he needed to get the bunker open again. His **sister**_ _was down there._

_She could see the hesitance on his face, with the worry lines creasing on his forehead and the wide eyes only pointed at her. Clarke knew that her safety mattered to Bellamy...it always has._

_"Bellamy, Eliguis has been looking for us for days now. We need the bunker to help us maintain numbers and manpower. Just go"_

_With a steady nod, he begins to walk away from the girl only to pat his back pocket to make sure his radio was present. The flame was now his main priority, and he ignored the thoughts in the back of his head._

_The thoughts telling him to stay with Clarke and help her find another way into the bunker._

_Bellamy finds Monty only a short distance away and sees him trying to move a couple boulders and rocks. He jogs over and helps him lift them._

_"What's the first step?" Bellamy grunts out when they set the rocks to the space next to him. Monty sighs and looks at the little progress they've made with just the heavy lifting aspect of discovering the bunker again._  

_"We need to clear the way to the staircase leading down to the bunker door. Then we should be able to find the flame since it's been in the same place for years." Monty shares a small smile, feeling pride in knowing such things._

_Bellamy returns the smile and recalls the memories of being with everyone again. He remembered feeling like such an outcast in their society, feeling unjust in a world of laws and virtue._

 

_An hour goes by, and Bellamy could feel his thighs and calves burning with every step he took. He forgot how much physical strength he needed to do labor jobs like this._

_Old routines never die._

_But they definitely do fade over time._

_Monty was just as exhausted, sitting beside Bellamy on a boulder they just moved out of the way. They made a lot of progress in a short period of time, content with the ability to see the metal frame of the main access door._

_Two weeks on the ground doesn't make you accustomed to the weather again, and Bellamy wished he never left._

_"Do you think Clarke made any progress on her side?" Monty asks, trying to catch his breath._

_Bellamy felt his heart jump instantly because he hadn't heard her voice on the radio._

_He stood up and reached for his radio from his pocket, pressing buttons to try and connect with Clarke's recieving end._

_"Clarke? Are you there?" He asks confidently, waiting for any type of response._

_Hoping for a response._

_"Clarke?"_

_He repeats a second time after moments of static and silence._

_"Come on..." He fiddled with the frequency, pressing the main button yet again. Bellamy was almost certain that, Monty would feel the frustration coursing through his body._

_He heard nothing._

_Bellamy looks frantically around him, to where he walked back to Monty some time ago. She wasn't far away._

_He would be able to hear Clarke if she screamed for him...so he knew he could cross off the possibility of Eliguis taking her off his imaginary list._

_Yet, with one glance at Monty..he knew what he would do._

_"Here, take my radio" Bellamy orders, throwing the small gadget in his hands._

_Monty was confused but let the man tell him what to do, it was normal._

_The aura of Bellamy's nervousness wasn't helping the intensity of the situation, because Clarke wasn't answering her damn radio. If only she knew how much it was affecting the two men she let go by themselves. She didn't know._

_"I'll talk to you through Clarke's radio, if anything happens to me-" he pauses and realizes what could happen if someone did take Clarke and that would mean to leave his friend behind because of her._

_"-Take the rover and leave. I'll tell you what happened when I find out why she isn't answering" Monty nods, watching as Bellamy runs in Clarke's direction._

_His body in pain, his legs feeling numb and the sweat down his face and spine...it wouldn't stop him from making sure she was okay._

_It just made sense to go after her._

______________________

It was so bright. 

Lights were almost blinding to stare at for more than a second, which made her shut them immediately. 

"Clarke?" She hears someone call, her brain pounding against her skull when she tries to inhale oxygen.

Her fingers twitch at her side, feeling a cool hand wipe at her forehead.

Clarke forces to open her eyes to see who's been trying to talk to her, and she lets them adjust quickly. 

"You told me not to stay with you..and look at what happened" The voice says gently, almost child like. 

She sees the familiar head filled with black curls, the noticeable stubble on his cheeks and chin and Clarke turns her to head to the side to shut her eyes again. 

Bellamy. 

"What exactly happened?" Clarke noticing the own hoarse to her voice, small and frail. She was laying on a bed, finally realizing it when she feels the comfort underneath her body. 

The room fills with heavy footsteps and Clarke knows it was okay to look at him now. Bellamy was wrapping up Bandages to put away, storing them in the containers that she stored. 

"You were under some rocks when I found you-" Bellamy glared at the girl before continuing, "You couldn't reach the radio so we didn't know". 

However, Bellamy couldn't ignore the amount of relief and joy spreading in him when she woke. He's been waiting for hours, only after using his limited knowledge of medical supplies to help her in any way that he could. 

His attention gets lost again to the notion of Clarke's legs shaking as she tried to set them to dangle off the bed, a small yelp escaping her lips and she stops herself from going any further. The pain acting like an instant travel up her body, feeling her bones ache. 

Bellamy notices her struggle, acting fast and letting himself run over to the girl. 

"Don't do that" Bellamy warns as his arms wrap around Clarke's legs to set her back in place. 

If Clarke wasn't distracted with her obvious injury, she would of gotten lost in his hands. 

Things have been so awkward between the two, and it's put a equal toll on their emotional state of mind. Clarke wanting to get back to the old partnership they had as quickly as possible, yet understanding that it must of been shocking for him to find out she was alive. It shook herself that much more. 

"Clarke, you could hurt pretty bad out there. A sprained ankle and cuts doesn't mean you could get out of bed so fast." His eyes meeting hers, pulling his hands away unconsciously from her body. 

Bellamy watches as she shakes her head as if she was disagreeing with him. 

"An injury didn't stop me then, so it's not going to stop me now. We have to get to the bunker" She takes in her surroundings this time, letting her blue eyes wander at the shelves in her tent. 

She's back at camp. 

This was her bed. 

"You brought me all the way back to camp!?" The slight raising of her voice, overpowers the beating heart in her chest. The realization hitting her hard when she notices everything else. 

Bellamy stood there in shock with his eyes widened, she was angry with him.

He laughs slightly with the change of attitude, taking a few steps backwards as he says " you're upset with me because I brought you back to camp? The one place where all of the medical supplies is?"

"This just delayed our job Bellamy! There was some bandages in the rover-" Clarke looks down to random parts of her bandaged leg and her eyes bold as well.

Taking the trip back to camp when they were already so close to getting the bunker, it felt like their whole plan was ruined. All Clarke wanted, was to make sure her people stayed safe and that she would have a chance to fend off any threats. 

"-You could of been digging up more of the bunker and waited until I woke up" Clarke barely got to finish her full sentence before Bellamy spoke up. 

"And then what? Risk not being there when you needed me?" He retorts back, feeling the tension in the room grow immensely. 

It's silent for what felt like an eternity to the two, feeling their chests rise against a immovable weight and deep breaths. 

Bellamy turns around to set the container back where it belonged, wanting to create a bit of distance before he could actually explode with emotion. 

"Bellamy..." His hands pause in place, fingers gripping the case less forcefully when he hears her voice being so soft for him. 

Clarke continues knowing that she had his attention even with his body not facing hers, "You need to go back." 

Those words shattering any acceptance in his mind, and he's back to ignoring her. Bellamy knows he panicked, he knows that he could of done this in the back of the rover. He knew she wouldn't be mad at him right now if he did just that. 

It was a surreal feeling to experience again, to have his mind go entirely blank and just focus on the small pants for air coming from Clarke's mouth, of how she was trying to ignore the darkness and nerves in her head. 

Bellamy just remembers seeing Clarke underneath those rocks, and he's never seen himself so shaken up. He almost tripped over his own feet, running to her and using whatever strength he could muster to save her. 

"I'm not leaving you here by yourself" 

"You do realize that I'm not a child that needs your protecting?" Clarke responds, feeling slightly offended of the fact. 

Bellamy forces a smile and gleams it up at her, feeling anger and sadness running through his head. 

"Clarke, you said it yourself that Eliguis is already on our tails. Leaving you here with no protection, especially when you can't even walk is such a bad idea" He finally says, letting the previous comment disappear from his thoughts and focus. 

She leans forward trying to grasp his attention, following his every move with an intense glare. She hated how intense the fighting had always been between them, feeling so defeated. 

Clarke tries to reason with the mention of their people, his sister and replies "Isn't getting our people out of that bunker important to you? Octavia? In case you haven't noticed, I have been fending for myself for the past six years". 

Bellamy glances down at the table and sets his hands calmly, feeling like he was about to implode with the memories and the guilt she had caused him. 

With a tilted glance, his gaze finds hers and he lets his mind run with words he's been holding back. 

"Of course it's important to me! Octavia was the only reason I wanted to come down to Earth..she's the most important thing to me" Bellamy seems to have been fighting an internal battle himself, an urge to get his sister and the urge to be by Clarke's side until she gets well. 

Clarke sits up in her bed, careful not to move her lower body but she needed to face him. She needed him to understand that she couldn't be his priority, she has people to save and fight for. 

"Then go save our people Bellamy...Monty and the others already know what to do!" 

Both of their voices are raised, hearts beating fast and the glances were so strong towards the other, one look away and it'd cause the room to shake. 

It felt like hours before one of them spoke again. 

"What do you want me to say Clarke?" Bellamy feels his throat dry up and suddenly he's anxious. His eyes frantic when he tries to lighten the mood. 

"I can't have you here alone..I can't do it to myself" Bellamy adds on, letting his shoulders drop into a slump and he finally walks towards her. 

"It's been six years and you still can't forgive yourself?" Clarke asks, her eyes creasing wanting to break down whatever walls they had between them. 

"Not after everything I did" 

"Wouldn't it feel better to save your people now? To stop feeling guilty and do another good thing?" Her teeth showing when she smiles, which only makes Bellamy's heart skip a beat. 

Bellamy looks straight at her, knowing that the intimidation factor was working in his favor. His brown eyes searching for anything in her blue ones, pleading for her to let him stay. 

He knows that he needs to save his people, to let them breathe the real oxygen he's had the luxury to breath again. To let them feel the sunlight against their skin, knowing they won't scorch to death. 

"I carried you back to the rover, feeling absolutely exhausted with myself and i still wanted to make sure you were okay" He argues, knowing she still wasn't budging. 

"Bellamy I-" She tries to interrupt him but stops when Bellamy shakes his head at her. 

"You can't walk Clarke, and I sat in that chair for two hours to see you wake up. I barely know anything about being a doctor, but I still tried my best to make sure you don't-" He stops to regain himself, feeling emotional when he thinks about leaving her behind before praimfaya. 

His eyes shut for a brief second and finishes his sentence, "I still tried my best to make sure you don't die because of me" 

"I'm the reason you won't do this?" 

Clarke tries to readjust herself again, feeling whatever pain shot up her legs as her sole interest was on the man in front of her. 

Being the stealth person he is, Bellamy races to her side again. 

His hands finding the same spot he had reached for earlier, easing her back down on the bed. She was so difficult to deal with sometimes, feeling no sympathy to how important she actually was to Bellamy. One arm wrap around the back of her knees, letting the other wrap around her back to lift her back into her original position. 

 

"I told you not to do that again, it's like you never listen to me." His mind at ease of forgetting whatever they just fought about and just placing her as gently as he could. 

A small smile plays on his lips finally, the closeness of his face and hers was enough to make him somewhat giddy. 

"I listened to every word, I understand now" Clarke let's her hand linger on the side of Bellamy's face, caressing some curls from his forehead. 

Bellamy relaxes instantly, yet noticing how fast things changed between them. There was this look in her eyes, something he's only shared with her and only her. 

The same look he remembered giving when she was saying her goodbyes, when he'd finally admitted to having her as his other half. 

Love. 

"I don't wanna fight with you anymore.....I almost lost you again today and I'd rather spend happy times with you instead of yelling and more near death experiences" Bellamy whispers, feeling like they couldn't be interrupted even if their friends were around. 

She wants to be happy, to be loved but the nagging at the back of her head was so unsettling.

"Is it easy to admit your feelings now? I used to have to be kidnapped and held hostage for you to care about me" She teases, hoping to let prior events escape her mind too. 

"I've always cared about you Clarke" 

His hand interlocks with hers, feeling a rush of adrenaline when she was the one to initiate it. 

"So I guess that means we're waiting until I walk again?" 

Bellamy laughs and it's like music to Clarke's ears, and that's when he nods as he's leaning in to kiss her. 

"I would like that" 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
